


Between A Rock And A Hard Place

by esmelaksa



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, panthorbruce, the ot3 no one thought they needed but everyone will love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmelaksa/pseuds/esmelaksa
Summary: Bruce remembers the events of the night before while he’s lying on his bed with two other people; one he expected, the other maybe not.





	Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t have a lot to say this time just trust me on this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bruce had never felt so damn confused and torn in his whole life.

Okay maybe he had, but the situation was still unbelievable to him.

He stared at the ceiling incapable of moving, sore muscles and lack of will were keeping him in bed.

His bed?

His mind was still foggy and not completely lucid, yet. 

He shifted a little, a familiar feeling told him that yes, it was his bed.

He tried his best to remember what had happened the night before and he only had to move his head to his left, seeing a sleeping figure reminded him of everything.

_Bruce was kissing Thor as hungrily and as fiercely as he had never done.  
His nails were digging in the other’s shoulder, Thor moaned a little; it didn’t stop Bruce._

_The two were used to this: Bruce kissing and playing with Thor until the Asgardian couldn’t take it no more._

_Bruce loved to make Thor feel like he did under his soft yet firm hands, traveling around his body._

_What Thor loved the most was the feel of Bruce’s mouth, leaving marks and making Thor tremble when he hit soft spots._

_Thor may have been a god and one of the strongest avengers, but he melted and surrendered under Bruce’s control, his tongue making him feel things he had never felt, not even with a woman._

_What they were not used to was a pair of hands, grabbing Bruce from behind and sharp teeth, digging in his shoulder._

_Bruce moaned as he took Thor’s member in his hands, he then jumped a little when he felt two hands grabbing his._

_Bruce turned to the side and looked at the owner of those hands._

Still sleepy, Bruce turned his head to his right, as he kept remembering, he saw another sleeping figure on the bed. 

_Bruce smiled slyly at the challenging look of the man behind him:_

_T’Challa._

_Bruce didn’t know why or how they ended up asking him to join, not fully at least._

_It started as a joke and then it happened._

_T’Challa kissed Bruce and he began moving his hands up and down, locking the scientist between his thighs._

_Bruce did the same with Thor, his hands were shaking a little but Thor couldn’t notice, he was too busy moaning and breathing heavily._

_The two were almost reaching their climax when T’Challa suddenly stopped, so Bruce stopped, too._

_T’Challa released Bruce and let him get on top of Thor._

_The two started kissing again, Thor was possessively touching him and Bruce asked himself if something was wrong, Thor was never possessive, Bruce had even though he didn’t really care about him. Bruce shook his head a little as he looked at Thor in the eyes._

_God, he was in love with those eyes._

_Bruce slapped himself mentally.  
NO, he couldn’t love him, he couldn’t love anything, love couldn’t be involved, they were just having sex._

_Bruce’s thoughts were interrupted when Thor pinned him down on the bed, he started kissing his belly, slowly going down._

_Bruce moaned, the anticipation was killing him._

_Thor’s mouth was like heaven on his member, his tongue was really one of a god._

_Bruce almost laughed at that, he had never realized he was having sex with a god, he was like one of those characters in ancient greek mythology, but Bruce didn’t feel special: Zeus had sex with almost everyone._

_His thoughts lasted so shortly though, the feeling of Thor’s throat sending him shivers down his spine._

_T’Challa had watched enough, he grabbed Thor and started playing with him, his hands moving up and down stroking Thor’s member suddenly making him moan loudly._

_The vibration of Thor’s moan on his member made Bruce reach his climax._

_His back arched and his long and loud moan made Thor do the same._

_T’Challa looked at the two men, now lying on top of eachother playfully._

_The two looked back at him with the same playfulness._

_T’Challa hadn’t even seen it coming, nor he had asked for it, but oh God was he glad for what happened next._

_Thor was kissing him, playing with his nipples, sitting on T’Challa’s chest who was now pinned down on the large mattress._

_Bruce was taking care of his member, sucking and licking and touching and playing._

_T’Challa thought that was heaven.  
It didn’t take long before he reached his orgasm._

_The three of them, tired and panting, laid on the bed._

_Bruce was in the middle, his eyes closed, his throat hurt a little.  
He had never felt so insecure of his measures until he saw T’Challa._

_Thor was on the left, his arms and legs wrapped possessively around Bruce.  
He didn’t know what was happening to him but he felt a hot burning sensation when he thought of how Bruce and T’Challa had looked at eachother._

_T’Challa was on the right, his mind was still a little blank but he looked at the other two in admiration and thankfulness._

_Slowly the breathing calmed down and soft snores started to make their way into the room.  
The three of them drifted to sleep without any one saying a word;_

they didn’t have to.


End file.
